Bill Murray
Bill Murray (1950 - ) Film Deaths *''Loose Shoes (Coming Attractions; Quackers)'' (1980) [Lefty Schwartz]: Executed (off-screen) in the electric chair in a black & white parody of 1930s prison movies; we see Bill being asked to hold a pot roast by the warden (Lewis Arquette), followed by a shot of the cooked roast. (Played for comic effect, obviously). *''Scrooged'' (1988) [Frank Cross]: Dies (off-screen) shortly before the start of the future scene, when the Ghost of Christmas Future brings him to witness his own funeral and cremation. This vision of the future is later prevented when Bill changes his ways. *''Groundhog Day'' (1993) [Phil Connors]: Dies a number of times while caught in a time-loop, including a car crash, a jump from a building, and a scene where he electrocutes himself by dropping a toaster in his bathtub. (Each "death" is immediately followed by him waking up again that same morning.) *''Hamlet (2000)'' [Polonius]: Accidentally shot in the face through a closet door by Ethan Hawke, who had mistaken him for Kyle MacLachlan. *''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) [Frank]: Is briefly clinically dead when he goes into cardiac arrest and flatlines; he is revived when Osmosis Jones (voiced by Chris Rock) returns Bill's missing hypothalamus chromosome. *''City of Ember'' (2008) [Mayor Cole]: Eaten (off-screen) by a giant mole when Bill tries to hide in his bunker and discovers that the mole has gotten in; the scene ends with Bill screaming as the mole attacks him. *''The Limits of Control (2009)'' [American]: Garotted with a guitar string by Isaach de Bankole. *''Zombieland (2009)'' [Bill Murray]: Shot in the chest by Jesse Eisenberg when Bill pretends to be a zombie and "attacks" Jesse and Abigail Breslin as a practical joke. (Played for comic effect). *''Ghostbusters (2016)'' [Martin Heiss]: Presumably killed when a ghost dragon emerges from a trap that Kristen Wiig opens (to prove that it is in fact real) and throws him out of a window. (In the tie-in book, Ghosts of Our Past: Both Figuratively and Literally, the character survives to write an apolgetic foreword, but since the film itself leaves his fate ambiguous, we'll leave this here.) *''The Dead Don't Die'' (2019) [Cliff Robertson]: Devoured/mauled to death, along with Adam Driver, by zombies, while Tom Waits looks on from a far distance. TV Deaths *''Saturday Night Live (April 23 1977)'' [Tony]: Killed in an aerial battle (along with Eric Idle) (off screen); Eric and Bill are only seen in flashback and their deaths are indicated in Dan Aykroyd's letter to Gilda Radner. *''Saturday Night Live (Mar. 11, 1978)'' [Bill Murray]: In a sketch set in the future, he dies (off-screen) under unspecified circumstances some time before the sketch begins; his death is mentioned when John Belushi reminisces about his dead cast-mates while visiting the cemetery. *''Saturday Night Live (Mar. 21, 1987)'' Dad: In the "Mikey can't shoot" sketch, he is shot in the gut by Dana Carvey after he tries to push Victoria Jackson around. Before dying, Bill tells Dana how proud he is of him for shooting him. (Played for comic effect.) *''Parks and Recreation: Two Funerals ''(2015) [Mayor Walter Gunderson]: Dies (off screen) of unspecified causes. His body is shown lying in an open casket as Adam Scott presides over his wake in the city council chambers. (Played for comic effect). Gallery BillMurray.jpg|Bill Murray in Parks and Recreation: Two Funerals Bill Murray dead in 'Zombieland'.png|Bill Murray dead with Woody Harrelson in Zombieland Noteworthy Connections *Brother of Brian Doyle-Murray, Joel Murray and John Murray. Category:Actors Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1950 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Second City Alumni Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by shooting in eye Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Actors who died in Jim Jarmusch Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Producers Category:Directors Category:Conservatives Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Nominees Category:Voice Actors Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Ghostbusters Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Michael Almereyda Movies Category:Adventure Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Ruben Fleischer Movies Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:The Jungle Book cast members Category:Miramax Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Actors who died in Paul Feig Movies Category:Charlie's Angels Cast Members Category:Death scenes by fever Category:Animation Stars Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Comedians Category:Major Depressive Disorder Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Video Game Stars Category:Actors who died more than once in Movies or TV shows Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees